1. Field
The following description relates to techniques for managing IP addresses and transmitting data, and more particularly, to a technique to facilitate the transmission of data through virtualization of multiple terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualization has been widely used in various fields of application such as, for example, in server group virtualization for stably providing services to multiple users, in distributed cooperative systems, i.e., virtual machine or cloud computing system, for virtualizing distributed resources and services as if they originated from a single system, and in server-based computing (SBC) to improve the efficiency and environment of use of resources.
With the development of multi-screen services such as, for example, triple play service (TPS)/quadruple play service (QPS), the demand for techniques to control the management of IP addresses and the transmission of data for users who wish to use a variety of terminals in various places at various times has increased. To meet this demand, a method is needed to virtualize multiple terminals into a group as if they were a single terminal